


More Than He Ever Could

by Tony_stark24



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Family, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_stark24/pseuds/Tony_stark24
Summary: What if Peter Parker became Spider Man on different terms, like against his will? What if Tony Starks past was different than what was known to the public eye, like very...very different? What if Tony and Peter never knew each other but were actually two different sides to the same coin?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Peter leaned forward towards the edge of the building, he noticed a group of older people walking away from a restaurant, probably just shared a meal together and were heading home.

He leaned back onto his heels and let out a puff of air, there was nothing going on tonight. The city was silent, no crime, no muggings, not even some elderly person who can't cross the street.

Peter was, well….bored.

Peter has been Spider-Man for three months. He made web shooters by hand and the web fluid was made during school and hidden within his lab desks bottom drawer. The makeshift suit he wore every night was composed of old leather and spandex stolen from the thrift shop and sewn together after 5 hours of youtube tutorials. Peter was proud, in severe need of an upgrade, but proud.

Peter barely remembered how he got his powers. If anything it was like he woke up one day more sick than he had ever been in his life and was bed ridden for almost a week. Then just as quick as it had started, it went away. Without a trace of lingering symptoms. Then the heightened senses hit, sticking to everything, insane muscle mass and tone. It was like he had been transformed into a completely different person.

Peter still got chills thinking about that week and the following days. But he found a way to use this to his advantage, to make a better version of himself and start to use what he is for good. To make a difference in someone's life, to be more than Peter Parker could ever be. Because that is what Spider Man will always be, more than Peter Parker ever could be.

He jumped off the building and swung down into the city lights, heading home for the night and disappointed in the lack of action.

He silently lifted the window that led to his bedroom and swooped in, listening for Aunt May.

After confirming no one was home, Peter stripped off his suit and took a steaming shower.

He threw himself in bed and turned to face outside the window, he noticed the sun had just set and the city was slowly coming to life with more lights kicking on every few seconds.

"Night number three of nothing. What is going on?" Peter asked.

He gazed out his window for a few more minutes before turning the other way and shutting his eyes, it would do him good to get some sleep after skipping out on a full night's rest for the past three months.

________________________________________

"Tony, be realistic here. Ross has control over the accords and because of that he has control over us too. We have to go." Rhodey said from the other end of the table.

Tony slid his take out container towards the middle of the table and put his head in his hands.

"No, Ross signed the accords and oversees the participants of the document. The UN has control over when to call us in and when to leave us alone. I am not needed in Germany for some stupid reserach overlook assignment unless the UN deems me necessary." Tony said.

Rhodey sighed, "Fine. You want the truth? Ross didn't call this in, Steve did."

Tony stilled at that. Steve had taken Sam and Natasha with him two months ago to follow a lead on Bucky, leaving Tony at the Tower without a word. Bruce and Thor went off to space to help a situation in Asgard and Clint was with his family. Tony had Rhodey when he could make time, but after Pepper left him and chose to run Stark industries in LA, Tony had been alone. For almost 2 months now.

It was nothing new, he was a grown up he could be alone. But it was weird, having what he considered his only family leave. Actually, everything would be fine if he could sleep at night. It was so hard to sleep at night when no one was there in the building with him. It was like the nightmares fed on the darkness that filled the tower.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "You talked to Steve?"

Rhodey nodded, "Two days ago he made contact with me and said there was nothing new with their mission but asked if you would meet them in Germany, they found something off and worth investigating."

"They havent reached out to me in months, why did they go to you and not me? Why not just ask me?" Tony asked.

Rhodey shook his head, "If you ask me, there are things Steve knows and he isnt sharing with you. There's a reason they didnt bring you with them. I dont know what it is exactly but the whole thing seems off. There hasnt been any documented leads on Bucky Barnes for over six months and Steve packs up the team and leaves within a 24 hour time frame?"

Tony looked up and made eye contact with Rhodey, "And now what? He wants me there suddenly?"

"I dont know man, I would go. This is worth looking into. I can go with you."

Tony waved his hand, "Nah I got it, I'll fly out tonight. Fri, send a message to Steve."

Rhodey stood from his seat and walked over to Tony, "They werent going to leave forever. They wouldnt do that."

Tony shook his head slightly, "Yeah, I know. I gotta go."

Tony stood and left hastily, Rhodey watched him go with concern in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony entered Germany around 10pm that night. Steve agreed to meet at a hotel on the outskirts of Berlin.

45 minutes later Tony found himself seated at a table with Steve, Sam, and Natasha surrounding him. A thick file was laid in front of him and took up most of the table.

Tony looked to his teammates, "If this is about New Years all those years ago, I never got a lawsuit so I am not responsible for anything you saw in this file."

Natasha flipped open to the first page, "September 18, 2003."

Tony cocked his head slightly and reached out to slide the folder closer to him.

"I wasn't in Germany in 2003…" Tony said with question coating his eyes.

The file was thicker than Tony expected. It was full of equations, time tables, and figures that mirrored a human body, a growing human body at that.

Tony recognized the date Natasha had said was positioned in the top right hand corner of the second page. There was a certificate of sorts that made up the first page, it resembled a birth certificate.

Tony skimmed through the equations, a spark of familiarity went through him but he couldn't figure out why they seemed so familiar.

"I take it this isn't about me? So what is this? Third grade Volcano project gone wrong?" Tony asked.

"More like super soldier replication gone wrong." Sam said.

Oh, so that's why Tony recognized the equations.

"We understand that this isn't your favorite subject Tony, but it needs to be discussed. Howard Stark was the only one who had access to the serum files past 1970. I know you read them and I know you somewhat understand them. We found this file in a Hydra bunker more than 200ft underground. Nothing else surrounding it and no human life in the bunker either. Not even bodies were found. It was deserted."

Tony gritted his teeth slightly, "So what, you think my father was working for Hydra?"

Natasha shook her head, "No. The file is dated 2003. Howards last known notes or current projects where dated back to-"

"1991. I know." Tony cut her off.

The room got slightly tense at that.

"Yes." Steve said.

"We believe someone either stole Howards notes on the serum or was close enough to understanding how to make it themselves that these notes just resemble it."

Tony stayed quiet for a minute, his eyes scanned the documents in front of him.

"They are correct, " Tony said quietly, "this is how you formulate Steves serum. Someone out there knew how to make another super human."

The room was now deathly still. The impact of Tony's words sent fear and anger through the room.

Steve clenched his fists and slowly turned to look towards Tony, "So you did know how to make it? You could replicate what they did to me and you didn't bother to tell anyone, tell us? We are a team! God Tony, you are so incredibly irresponsible!"

Tony stood up abruptly, " I've known how you were made before they found you in the ice! I spent a whole year after my parents death figuring out why my father was so obsessed with you. Why you were the reason he was never home. I figured it was because he cared about you, thought you deserved to be buried properly. But no, the serum was different. Howards notes were scattered ideas, that serum was a fluke, it was a magic bullet never to be fired again. Howard was so obsessed with finding you because without you he could never make another one. He needed you because he couldn't replicate it himself again. I read his notes and figured it out. I solved all of his missing holes. Not by choice I may add, no my brain just filled in the gaps for me. I made sure I was the only one that knew though. I destroyed Howards files, burnt them to a crisp. No one on this earth should know how to make this serum but me!"

Steve dragged a hand through his hair, "Do you know how dangerous the world could get if you allowed that information to land in the wrong hands?"

Tony laughed, "Oh so you think I handed this shit over to Hydra?"

Natasha stepped in, "Look where we are now Cap, we are here and someone made it. Tony wasnt in Germany in 2003. It wasnt him and it wasnt his fault. Both of you need to pull your heads out of your asses. "

Steve looked away.

"Look, someone out there figured this out and used it. The rest of the file is a composite of specimen notes and data. A human specimen. They used it on someone." Natasha said.

Sam reached over Tony and flipped a few pages until it landed on photographs of test tube bottles and dimly lit rooms. If you squinted you could make out two dark figures overlooking a bassinet of sorts.

"A child?" Tony asked.

"That is our bet. The kid looks about a year old in these photographs and the rest in the file, by now they have got to be in their teens. They put the serum in this kid. Who knows where they are or who they are." Natasha said.

"Let alone if they work for Hydra." Steve said under his breath.

"There is a mini Cap running around the world doing God knows what. They could be like Bucky, if Hydra has them trained as well as Bucky there is no way we are ever finding them. We can barely keep Bucky on our radar for more than a day." Sam said.

"They may be nothing like Bucky, they could be doing everything out of free will if they have grown up in Hydra, they know nothing more. This may just be their life." Steve said.

"Even when you are trapped by Hydra, you have a sense that tells you there is more to life." Natasha said quietly.

Tony was half listening to them, he was more focused on the new equation that was sketched hazardly in the corner of the page. It was new, blissfully new and everyone in the room was unaware. Tony was the only one who understood these formulas, and he did not understand this one but he could point out one specific feature.

The DNA coding sequence was different, as in not human. Tony only knew this because he worked with Bruce on regeneration technology. This DNA was far from human, and was a part of their trials.

The DNA was spider DNA.

"What if they are in Russia, or Korea? SHIELD might have some information-" Steve was cut off by Tony.

"You're wrong. You're all wrong. I know where this kid is and give me a day and I'll know exactly where to find them." Tony said while making his way to the door.

Steve yelled out, "Tony, wait! You can't just leave after-"

"I can and I will! I think we are done here. See you back in New York Cap."

Tony gave a mock salute and walked casually up to his suit which was positioned on the balcony that was paired to the room they were in.

Tony got in the suit and shot off into the sky.

He refused to let anyone on the team talk to this kid before him.

"Friday, add 40% power to the boosters. We've got to get back to New York and catch ourselves a spider."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to post one chapter a day, uploaded first on Fanfiction so I posted three chapters so I am on the same page. Expect daily uploads! Thanks guys!!

New York always held a special glow in the morning. The sun struggled to make it through the towering skyscrapers, so its trail illuminated only the streets. Tony always found this beautiful.

Tony also hates flying around New York at 7 in the morning looking for an idiot in a red and blue suit.

Tony had arrived back in the states around 4am, and had been scanning the streets for hours. It would make sense that Spider Man wouldn't be out during these hours, but crime never stops so Tony decided to do this instead of go back to the empty tower.

When 8am hit and the streets were well full with people late to work and tourists getting a head start on the day, Tony decided to head back to the tower. If he couldn't find Spider Man he might as well use his resources to find where he would be next.

Tony landed on the balcony of the penthouse, the suit disassembled around him as he walked towards the living room.

"Fri? Anyone home?" Tony asked. A tiny part of Tony hoped that Steve, Nat, and Sam made it back already from Germany.

"No life forms on your private floor boss." She replied.

Tony nodded and shook his head to try to chase away the pang of sadness he felt after hearing that. He grabbed a premade smoothie from the fridge before taking the stairs to his lab.

Tony had work to do, he wasnt going to let emotions get in the way of that.

"Fri, pull up any recent news articles, youtube videos, tweets, or internet hits on Spider Man. Someone has got to be talking about them."

Tony sat at his desk and pulled two monitors towards his body. A few seconds later the monitors filled with articles from publishers all over Manhattan and Queens. Holograms appeared around Tony that showed recorded videos of Spider Man swinging between buildings or helping people cross the street. There was even a video of a car being thrown, Spider man caught it in their hands before gently placing it on the ground.

"Well, there is the super strength." Tony mumbled.

He turned his attention to the articles in front of him. "Fri, what do you see in common with these articles?"

There was a slight hum, "The location of the articles publishing businesses are mostly located in Queens."

"So they've picked a spot to call home? That makes it a little easier."

He pulled up a map of Queens, "Mark where the hotspots of either sightings or any action involving Spider Man has taken place."

The map filled with red dots, heavily placed within a 25 block range.

"Can you narrow it down to times seen?"

"Boss? May I ask what you are trying to do?" Friday asked.

"Just do it." Tony mumbled. He ran a hand through his hair while the time tables loaded in front of him.

"So, whoever this is has something preoccupying between 6am-3pm. There are zero sightings during that time. Most days there is nothing until around 9pm to Midnight."

"A job perhaps?" Friday questioned.

"Jobs usually go till 5, unless they work in the school system. But that wouldn't make sense. If this is who i think it is, they should still be a child...children don't hold jobs that consistent in the week they are busy at school-"

Tony slammed his hand on the desk, "Fri pull up all of the schools in Queens."

A new map appeared with green dots signifying where each school in Queens was located.

Tony pulled this map closer to the sightings map and swore under his breath. One school was stationed almost directly in the center of the sightings map. Perfectly situated within the 25 block range.

"Well shit."

Tony pulled up the school and recognized the name, Midtown Tech School of Science. Pepper had been trying to get him to speak and offer scholarships at this school for years. She even bugged him about internships for the R&D labs. Apparently it houses some of the smartest kids in New York. Geniuses all under the age of 19. Whoever Spider Man is goes to this school, is one of those geniuses.

Tony rubbed his eyes and shook his head to try to wake up a bit. He then flung his hands out away from his body, all the screens that surrounded him disappeared in time with the action.

"Friday. Make a call, we are going to have a presentation today at Midtown Tech School of Science."

"Right away boss, may I suggest a shower first?"

"Keep it up and you're going straight to the community college darling."

_____________________________________________________________

Peter slung his backpack over his shoulder and shut his locker.

Today is a good day. May works late tonight so he can patrol for about 4 more hours tonight before she gets home. Flash left him alone because of a Dentist appointment, MJ and Ned were both at his locker this morning with news about their next Decathlon tournament. Peter even had time this morning to finish his homework before homeroom started.

He entered the classroom and took his usual seat by the window. The teacher began to lecture on thermonuclear dynamics and Peter relaxed in his seat, today really was going to be a good day.

"Students." The PA system spoke up.

The teacher stopped lecturing and peered towards the ceiling.

"We have a very exciting announcement to make, after months of planning we just received notice that a very important guest speaker from Stark Industries will be here this afternoon to present possible career enhancing opportunities for some special students. Teachers, please allow your 4th hour classes to head down to the auditorium. The presentation will begin at 12:30. Thank you all. Please resume classes as normal."

The PA system cut off and the room exploded in conversation.

"Alright alright, calm down everyone. It is 8am, you have quite some time before this begins. Let's get back to the material please." His teacher said.

Peter looked out the window. Stark Industries? How cool would it be to work there? Peter thought.

Peter decided this may be the best day of the week for him.

__________________________________________________________

Tony drove out to Queens after a heated phone call with Pepper about this presentation. Apparently you cant just show up to a school and demand the whole school drop everything and come to you.

*flashback*

"But I'm Tony Stark. Dont some of these kids have wet dreams about my beautiful brain."

"That's disgusting, you are repulsive. You can't do this Tony." Pepper.

"But I'm Iron Man?" Tony tried.

He heard her sigh on the other end, "Why are you doing this?"

"Spider Man is one of the kids there." Tony said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Pepper yelled, "It's a kid under that suit?"

"I don't know Pepper that is why I am going, I need to figure out if it is." Tony said calmly.

"I do not like this at all. This is wrong. What are you going to do when you figure out who it is? Actually why do you care who is under the mask now? They have been around for months and you haven't bat an eye at them yet." Pepper asked.

"Avengers stuff. Dont worry about it, just let me do this please?" Tony said quickly.

"Fine. I'll make a call. Dont do anything stupid Tony." she then hung up.

*end of flashback*

Tony received a text 20 minutes after their conversation that only said "12:30".

___________________________________________________________________

Once he arrived at the school he met with the principal and was escorted to the auditorium.

"It is an honor Mr. Stark, truly. We are just so grateful for you." The principle swooned.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Are we ready?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Of course, the stage is yours."

Tony could hear kids chatting and he spared a quick glance around the corner of the stage and noticed every seat was full, there had to be a thousand kids in the building.

Tony took a deep breath and plastered his press-worthy smile on his face before taking the stage. The second his body was visible the whole room started cheering loudly.

"I was told that you all were told it was going to be a representative, but hey I had nothing going on today. Plus, we like each other more...right?" Tony questioned.

The room's cheers heightened in response.

"Alright calm it down people let's get to business here. I am Tony Stark, or Iron Man, whichever you prefer. I am also the head of my very own company that has a brand new research and development lab underway in my Tower. Now, I believe some of you are interested in engineering and science I assume?"

Many started cheering and clapping at that. Tony cringed slightly, he did not love kids and he most certainly did not love being on stage with a thousand staring at him.

Time to wrap this up. Tony thought.

"Stark Industries thrives off of new ideas, brains, and unlimited use of technology. We are officially offering internship positions for our research and development team. Anyone at this school is eligible to apply and highly encouraged to do so. This will look great on college applications and you will be offered a summer job after you graduate."

The crowd became louder than Tony thought possible. He really hoped this would work out. He has one last thing to talk about before leaving.

"Now! Many of you may be wondering what this internship entails. Will you be working with me? Will you never see me? Those are great questions to be answered. But I believe there is one thing that may push you all to really want this. Are we all aware that I am also an Avenger and that the Avengers live with me?"

More cheers and excited smiles, Tony could see on some faces they understood where this was going.

"The Avengers, while they are amazing individuals themselves, still from time to time rely on new technology and devices to help them out. I create those things for them. I might need some help with that, if you know what I mean."

At that the room went crazy, Tony knew he had them now. Hopefully his plan will work now.

"One last thing, I am sure we all know who this is?" Tony said and with the flick of his wrist a hologram appeared and took up half the stage. A video of Spider Man played silently.

The room was now coated in silence, waiting in anticipation for what Tony was going to say.

"Spider Man is pretty popular around this area, been on our radar at the tower for some time. Doing a great job too, we Avengers are so very proud of his work and dedication to this beautiful city. That is sadly all the time I have for today, hope to see your applications! Thank you everyone! "

The occupants seem confused at the sudden praise, seeing as it had nothing to do with the internship program or anything related to Tony being there today. But there was a quick recover into cheers and clapping once Tony made his way towards the far side of the stage.

Tony shook the principles hand, "We will stay in touch Mr. Stark."

Tony shook his head and laughed, "My people will, goodbye now."

Tony walked briskly to his car, once inside he stared at the steering wheel before speaking up, "This is going to work right?"

"I believe you may get the answer you are looking for sir." Friday answered.

Tony started up the car and sped out of the parking lot, now all he had to do was wait for the applications to be sent in.

Or more specifically the applications that don't get sent in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!! I love feedback on how to improve my stories, thanks everyone :)

Peter and Ned got good seats in the 7th row, they were shoved all the way into the two seats next to the aisle but they could see the stage fine.

Peter could hear mumbling backstage but the auditorium had so much noise he could not make out distinct words, sometimes even super hearing wasn't the greatest.

"Do you think it's Pepper Potts?" Ned asked anxiously.

"No way man, she has been in LA for a while now. Remember they opened that new Gamma Ray lab out there? She's overseeing the company now from there." Peter replied.

Ned looked at him weird, "I don't even want to know why you know that."

Peter laughed but didn't respond.

Peter had been keeping tabs on anything Stark and Avengers related. More so he could know where they are and if Tony Stark was staying busy. Spider Man has yet to be spotted on the Avengers radar and Peter would like to keep it that way. The less people looking twice at him the better.

It's not that he doesn't want to be an Avenger, that would be a dream come true. Peter could not risk his identity coming out now. He knew he was young for this gig, probably too young in the eyes of any of the Avengers and SHIELD. They would take the suit, take everything Peter was. Being Spider Man was all Peter really had left in life. No parents, no uncle, May works all the time, and school is too easy for him. Spider Man made Peter feel like this life was worth living. He's not about to allow someone to take that away from him.

Peters thoughts were halted when no other but Tony Stark walked out on stage with a million dollar smile.

"No way." Ned whispered and started hitting Peter's arm.

"I was told that you all were told it was going to be a representative, but hey I had nothing going on today. Plus, we like each other more...right?" Tony questioned.

Ned cheered loudly at this, Peter on the other hand was shocked.

Based on what Peter had gathered, Stark was still living at the Tower, Stark Industries branch in New York was still focusing on clean energy for the city. Peter knew he was living with the Avengers but figured that business on top of clean energy was more important than Tony Stark himself showing up to a high school presentation.

Peter had a feeling this meet and greet had a different meaning underneath the surface.

Peter diverted his attention back to the man on the stage just in time for him to announce, "Alright calm it down people let's get to business here. I am Tony Stark, or Iron Man, whichever you prefer. I am also the head of my very own company that has a brand new research and development lab underway in my Tower. Now, I believe some of you are interested in engineering and science I assume?"

"There is no way, what is he doing here? What is going on?" Ned whispered to Peter.

"I have no idea dude." Peter replied.

"Stark Industries thrives off of new ideas, brains, and unlimited use of technology. We are officially offering internship positions for our research and development team. Anyone at this school is eligible to apply and highly encouraged to do so. This will look great on college applications and you will be offered a summer job after you graduate." Tony explained.

Peter heard Neds breath catch and could physically hear and almost feel the amount of elevated heart beats around him and the whispers of excitement.

"An internship?! With Tony Stark! Peter this is our calling. We need this." Ned whispered harshly at the boy.

Peter was dumbstruck. Stark Industries has never taken on interns, there hasn't even been talk in the news about anything like this ever. A pit began to form in the bottom of Peter's stomach.

He played it off and smiled at Ned, "Yeah man, that would be life changing."

Ned smiled and turned his head back towards the stage.

Tony continued on, "Now! Many of you may be wondering what this internship entails. Will you be working with me? Will you never see me? Those are great questions to be answered. But I believe there is one thing that may push you all to really want this. Are we all aware that I am also an Avenger and that the Avengers live with me? The Avengers, while they are amazing individuals themselves, still from time to time rely on new technology and devices to help them out. I create those things for them. I might need some help with that, if you know what I mean."

The room was getting increasingly loud, Peter's ears were beginning to hurt. A disappointing side effect to enhanced sense. He clenched his fists slightly to bring about a new pain to mask the current one.

"He is going to allow interns to work on Avengers equipment, why else would he bring it up?" Ned questioned. Peter could feel the excitement pouring out of Ned.

"Dude there is no way anyone would be touching their equipment, do you know how expensive it probably is? He's probably just saying that they are in the Tower and interns might catch a glimpse of them in the hallway." Peter tried to reason.

Ned was about to respond when Tony cut him off, "One last thing, I am sure we all know who this is?"

Peter sucked in a breath, that was him on the screen. In front of the entire study body. Of course, no one knew that was him under the mask but it still made Peter want to throw up.

What was Tony Stark doing with footage of Spider Man, and why did it matter to him? Peter's heart was beating so aggressively he thought it might leap out of his chest.

Peter leaned forward in his seat and couldn't keep his eyes off the figure on stage as he began to talk.

"Spider Man is pretty popular around this area, been on our radar at the tower for some time. Doing a great job too, we Avengers are so very proud of his work and dedication to this beautiful city. That is sadly all the time I have for today, hope to see your applications! Thank you everyone! "

Well, shit. So much for staying off of the Avengers radar. That gut feeling was right, Tony wasn't here for an intern. He was here to find Spider Man, which meant he knew whoever Spider Man is goes to this school. Peter's anxiety skyrocketed, his breaths were becoming shorter and he could feel sweat beading along his hairline and his palms were now slightly coated with moisture.

After that announcement, Stark made a hasty exit off the stage and the lights in the room came back on. The room once again erupted in cheers, Peter struggling to hold back the urge to cover his ears and run out of the room.

"Well, that was a little surprising. I mean, Spider Man is badass but why bring him up? Do you think it has something to do with the internship program?" Ned asked.

"I don't know Ned, I have to go. School is over and May is waiting for me." Peter said while quickly getting up.

Peter was walking quickly towards the exit of the auditorium, barely registering their principle saying applications were due tomorrow morning and you could pick up a packet in the front office to complete.

Peter went straight to his locker and grabbed his backpack, the weight of the suit in the bag made Peters heart rate spike. He needed to get out of here, Mr. Stark was probably still in the building.

He basically ran past the front office, he caught a glimpse of the application packets on the front table and looking at them made him queasy.

Opening the doors to the front of the school Peter quickly made his way down the steps and turned in the path that would eventually lead to his apartment.

The anxiety had loosened up slightly after leaving that crowded room and getting some fresh air but the fear was now rooted deep within Peter. Tony Stark and the Avengers knew about Peter and were coming from him.

Peter kept on walking and turned when a loud sound pierced his ears, he turned and noticed a car screeching out of Midtown's front entrance, a car with a plate reading 'STARK22'.

Peter gripped the straps of his backpack a little tighter.

Tony Starks plan would fail. If he thought he was going to find Peter through a stupid internship program, he was sorely mistaken.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Tony was walking to the coffee maker when he spotted Steve at the island.

"So, you're home." Tony said softly.

"Landed this morning, rest are sleeping now. I couldn't get to sleep." Steve replied.

Tony paused momentarily after pouring coffee grounds into the machine. Steve doesn't usually elaborate on anything after him and Tony go at it. Usually it is a few days of silence before things slowly get back to normal Tony knows he shouldn't have left abruptly like that but he had a spider to find, it wasn't because he was mad at them for leaving, right?

"You either?" Steve questioned.

Tony jumped slightly, so lost in his thoughts he realized he hadn't responded to Steve, "Sleep? Nah, I got a good night's rest."

Tony hoped Steve wouldn't egg him on about this.

"Tony, it's 4am."

Welp.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah it is, Cap." Tony replied.

Steve sighed, "I didn't want to go."

Tony turned towards the man, "Go where?"

Steve huffed a breath of air out, "Germany, Tony."

This was not on Tony's agenda today.

The coffee machine beeped quietly, Tony filled his cup up and was about to leave the kitchen when at the last second he turned and placed his mug on the counter of the island.

He took a slow breath in, "So, why go?"

Steve sighed and brought a hand up to rub at his forehead, "I wasn't planning on it for days. Fury had sent me a file with what seemed to be another lead on Bucky, I had asked him after we lost Buck in Africa to send me any new updates. But for months nothing came about it. I had kinda of given up. This push to find him was rooted in clinging to what I used to have. A chance to get a piece of my old life back. But, as time went on I realized not only would Bucky never be the same but I had a new life. Here, with you and the team. I didn't need Bucky anymore. I was happy."

Tony stared down at the granite, finding the swirls of rock easier to look at than the man in front of him.

"So, why did you go Steve."

He heard Steve sigh but Tony refused to look up.

"Bucky is dead."

Tony whipped his head up at that, Steve's eyes were filled with hurt and regret. Tony's heart gave a little at his words. He knew things could go south with Bucky and Steve, but he never imagined this outcome.

"The lead was a body found in Eastern Germany. No arm and dressed in a black uniform. Killed in a fire, the body was so mangled they said recognition was slim. Fury got hold of this information after hearing about a Hydra raid around the area. He sent me the file."

Tony sucked in a breath and tried to formulate a response to this.

"Don't Tones. You don't need to say anything. I will own up to this, I didn't want you there. I showed the file to Nat and Sam and they agreed to go with me. To confirm if it was him. We decided it was best to not tell you and go and get this over with. It was supposed to take a day, two tops. We thought you'd be in LA and not even notice we left." Steve said quietly.

"It was months." Tony told him.

"The body wasn't there when we got there. I went sort of in a frenzy. I wanted my friend to be brought home. Buried with our platoon back home. I thought I owed it to him. But we got there-", Steve clenched his hands together and sucked in a breath, "the whole place was deserted. The body was gone and there wasn't a trace of blood to go off of. And Bucky, I just- I just wanted him home."

Tony understood now. This whole mission was not what Tony thought it was. Regardless of what Bucky had done for Hydra, he deserved to come home. As any veteran deserved.

"I'm sorry," Steve said, "I didn't realize this would affect you so much. I should have told you."

Tony then realized they were on two different pages.

"I need to tell you something," Tony rubbed the nape of his neck anxiously, "I-well you see, I um..Pep and I broke up, a while ago."

Steve's eyes widened.

Tony quickly shook his hands, "Not that it's huge. It was kind of bound to happen, stuff was going on you and the team didn't know about. But I don't do well alone now. Ever since I went into that wormhole... I just, um…"

"Don't want to feel that alone ever again." Steve finished.

Tony nodded quickly, there were no witty jokes or short cuts out of this. Tony hated being alone.

"I felt the same way after the ice," Steve said quietly, "being alone like that sucks the soul out of you."

Tony laughed lightly, "I guess you would know."

Steve nodded towards Tony, "You as well."

The room was quiet for a bit, Tony didn't know what to say. This was a rare occurrence of being rendered speechless. Tony wanted to yell and tell him to not leave again, and don't just take the team and leave and expect everything to be okay. Tony just really did not want to admit that he wanted everyone to be here, and not leave him.

But he would rather go back in that wormhole then admit it to Steve.

Steve got up, "Well, I am going to hit the gym."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, yeah of course. I gotta, um the lab. You know how it goes."

Tony grabbed his coffee and quickly made his way to the stairs leading to the lab.

Right before taking the first step he heard his name being called out, Tony turned and met Steve's eyes.

"We aren't going anywhere Tones, promise."

Tony stared at Steve long after he had left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Tony was sitting at his desk in the lab when Friday spoke up, "Boss, the applications from Midtown were just dropped off at your office downstairs."

Tony lifted an eyebrow at the message and quickly gathered his coffee and self.

Once he entered the elevator he spoke up, "Everything went as planned?"

"Your prediction was correct that not all students submitted applications but further investigation will be needed to determine if your original hypothesis still stands." she replied.

Tony nodded, "Thanks, hun."

He stepped off the elevator and walked towards his office, noticing the dark hallways and empty desks. The work day was well over, all staff had headed home.

Once he opened the door, he noticed a huge stack of files had been placed in the middle of his desk. Another stack was laid on the chair across from his desk, two more on the couch against the left wall. As Tony rounded his desk to take a seat he noticed four more stacks tucked away against the floor to ceiling windows that made up the far wall of his office. Tony gently picked up one on his desk and was surprised by the weight of it. These kids had probably stayed up all night writing applications and resumes, so many files Tony knew he was never going to read.

He was hit by a tiny pang of guilt.

Tony took a seat and reached forward, he split the deck directly in front of him into two and slowly slid all the files apart from each other, "Lock the room Fri, and scan for names. Make sure to grab all in the room."

A monitor to the right of him came to life with all the eligible students from the school, another list was made parallel to it and it held approximately the same amount of names.

"How many applicants?" Tony asked.

"496, boss." Friday replied.

"That's it? There were way more kids than that at the event, right?" Tony questioned.

Did people really not want to work for Tony Stark? Like really?

"Actually boss, the school's student body is only 513 in total. The day of your presentation there were 507 present in that room." Friday answered.

"Well, good to know my brain is incompetent at approimating a room. Wait, 496 is still a little low."

"6 students are on a study abroad trip, 8 students were out sick that day, 2 are registered as at home students but are still counted for census reasons."

"That's 512 Fri, you're telling me one kid didn't apply? Is my day really just this easy?"

"I believe what you are presumming is slightly overconfident, just because-"

"Bring up the kid who didn't Fri." Tony ordered.

A profile appeared in front of Tony, the face of a young boy stared back at Tony.

Peter Parker.

"Hmm, maybe this is my lucky day…" Tony pondered while sifting through the kid's file.

Born and raised in New York to Mary and Richard Parker, currently resides in Queens with his Aunt May. His parents died years ago in a plane crash, his uncle a little over a month ago. Tony felt bad for the kid, he had little to no family. His aunt worked at Queens memorial Hospital, just the two of them now. A small if not absent family was something Tony could empathize with.

Kid was also brilliant, straight A's every year, in the robotics club, and the decathlon team. The picture perfect student. Not the best attendance track record but overall a wonderful student.

And he didn't apply.

Anyone glancing at this kid's file would at least take a minute to really evaluate it, he was a great candidate. No reason to shy away from an opportunity like an internship.

"Alright, let's dive in a bit. Friday brings up recordings of Spider Man that have been taken away from fighting. Like simply swinging ones or just him in the city. Let's see if we can find where he goes when the night is over."

Him and Friday scanned recordings for hours, looking for any trails of repetitiveness and even scouted out to see if there was a favored alleyway. Nothing ever came up, either the videos weren't great evidence to build off of, or this kid knew how to watch his back and cover his trial.

"Well, I guess all we've gotten out of this is no Spider Man, and a weird kid who doesn't want to intern here. Am I missing anything."

"Boss Spider Man was just seen over in Queens heading towards the outskirts."

Tony cocked his head, "Well if we can't find out where he's going off of videos, lets just go see for ourselves shall we?"

20 minutes later Tony was flying towards Queens. As he approached the trail Spider Man was on he noticed the town was getting slightly more run down as they went.

"Friday, you sure you got a trail on him?" Tony asked.

"Affirmative boss."

Indeed, Tony saw a swish of red and blue escape around the corner of a building. He fired the repulsors and made his way towards the figure.

"Stealth please Fri." The suit became substantially more quiet and the iron faded to a dark black.

Tony landed on a rooftop about a block away from the figure who was now staring out at the city from another rooftop.

Tony crouched down and asked Friday to zoom in.

Spider Man seemed to be scanning the area for any watching eyes, once he felt satisfied Tony watched as he slipped down into an alleyway, landing softly onto a windowsill that looked over the west side of the city.

Spider Man slipped through the window and Tony watched as a little light was turned on in the bedroom. He watched the window for a few more minutes until the room went dark.

Tony stood up and took a deep breath, "Friday, where do the Parkers live?"

"577 63rd Street in the Forest Hills suburb of Queens." Friday answered.

Tony took off and rounded the building to see the front side. A beaten up plaque covered the wall just right of the front doors.

577 63rd Street.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the movie scene!! Literally written from memory with a little new touch so it makes sense for this story, just to clarify!! Enjoy everyone.

Tony smiled widely before knocking confidently on the door in front of him. A few seconds later a small woman opened the door, her eyes growing comically wide at his presence.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Parker.” Tony said while keeping his smile strong.

“Hello, um-can I um, help you?” She stuttered.

“May I come in? I would like to discuss a few things with you before Peter gets home.” Tony asked sweetly.

“Peter? This has to do with him? Discuss what...exactly?” She asked.

“The September Foundation, he didn’t tell you?” Tony tried his best to resemble confusion on his face, hoping to win the woman over. 

It was almost 3 the following day, Peter would be home any minute. Tony did not want to get stuck in the hallway.

May tilted her head to the side, “No, he hasn’t mentioned anything to me...are you sure you have the right kid? Short stack, brown hair, too big of eyes?” 

“That’d be him ma’am.” Tony nodded.

She pursed her lips slightly, “Well alright, come in. I guess we do have a lot to discuss.”

Tony smiled as he made his way into the apartment. 

It was smaller than he imagined. The building itself was quite large, Tony guessed instead of lavishly large apartments they opted for fitting as many as they legally could in one space. But, despite its size it was homey. The couch held a worn and weathered tone, the dining room table had papers and mail spread across it. The entire apartment just felt...cozy. Something Tony was vastly unfamiliar with. 

“Um, take a seat anywhere. Can I get you anything to drink?” May asked. 

“Oh I am quite alright, thank you though.”

May nodded and brought over a loaf of...something...bundt cake? Tony was not sure. 

“So, this memorial…” May started.

Tony cut her off, “Foundation. September Foundation. Very prestigious, selective. Peter is lucky to have gotten it, many applied.” 

May hummed, “I am a little nervous about all of this. Peter is usually open with me about this kind of stuff. I can’t think of why he didn’t think to tell me about it.”

“Mrs. Parker, as I stated before. This was a very selective process, many applicants, many people worthy of filling the role. Peter should be honored to have gotten the spot.” Tony said to her. 

May nodded quickly, “Okay, well yes, alright then. So, you need to speak with-”

She was cut off by the opening of the front door. They both heard keys jingle and then be thrown onto the counter top.

“Hey May.” a voice called out.

May smiled at Tony, “Oh, hey. How was school today?” she called out.

“Okay,” the voice replied. Tony watched as a boy appeared walking across the hall, “there is this crazy car parked outside…”

Tony tilted his head towards the boy, “Oh, Mr. Parker.”

The boy pulled his ear buds out, “Um, w-what? What are y-you hey, I-I-I’m Peter.”

“Tony.” Tony quickly replied. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked. 

“About the time we met, you’ve been getting my emails right?” Tony winked at the boy.

“Yeah...regarding the ah…” Peter dropped his hands from where they’d been tucked into his arm pits. 

“September Foundation, remember when you applied?” Tony asked while he nodded to the boy. 

Tony caught the look of fear that crossed the boys eyes, he quickly recovered though. 

“Yeah…” Peter mumbled. 

“I approved, so now we’re in business.” Tony told the boy.

Peter could feel sweat beading at his forehead. He knew he had to compose himself in front of his Aunt. 

“You didn’t tell me anything, what’s up with that, you keeping secrets from me now?” Aunt May asked Peter. 

“W-well I just know how much you love surprises so…what is it that I applied for exactly?” Peter trailed off. 

“Well that’s what I'm here for, to hash it out, you know?” Tony smiled at the boy who was visibly shaking in his shoes. 

Tony shook his head and turned towards the man, planning on making small talk just to make the boy feel more awkward about the whole thing.

“Well boys, why don’t you two get to talking. I’ve got to get ready for my shift tonight,” May stood up, “Late night Peter, there is money on the table. Don’t wait up for me.” She smiled at Tony again before leaving the room.

Peter watched her go with a pleading look in his eye, he slowly turned back towards Tony, “So…”

Tony stood up from the couch, “Let's talk somewhere more private.”

Peter nodded quickly and showed the man to his room, once inside he noticed Tony locked the door before taking a seat at the small deak Peter had assembled in the corner of the room. 

Peter took in a breath, “Look, I don’t know-”

“Let me just stop you there.” Tony said. 

Peter nodded quickly and sat down on his bed, he automatically started picking at his cuticles and couldn’t find the courage to look at the man across from him in the eye. 

“This is you, right?” Tony asked while projected a hologram in between the two of them.

Spider Man swinging through New York at night occupied the screen. 

Peter closed his eyes for a second before looking up at the man, “That’s CGI right? You know, with youtube and all that it can be pretty convincing.” Peter rambled. 

Tony held up a hand, “Does she know?” 

Peter sobered up immediately, “No,” he said quietly, “and you are not taking me away.”

“Take you away, where would we go?” Tony asked. 

“That is why you are here, right? To take me. Tell me to stop, throw me in a cage and lock me up to make sure I stop doing what I am doing for good! It is all over the news! Super humans being taken away by the government, a danger to the public. How did you even find me? How did you know it was me?”

Tony shook his head, “That is not why I am here. And the internship at your school.”

Peter let out a breath.

“You were the only one who didn’t apply. You were present in school that day, you heard my speech, you knew you had all the qualifications but didn’t apply.”

Peter looked at the man, “There could be other reasons I didn’t apply to that.”

Tony laughed, “Yeah, well I had figured that as well. Even though I knew the answer from the beginning. Kid, I showed Spider Man on the screen because I knew if the person behind the mask saw themself on the screen, they would run the other direction if they had an inkling they were being searched for. It was the plan all along, to show Spider Man to make Spider Man hide away.”

Peter rubbed a hand down his face.

“For one of the smartest at that school, you are pretty dumb with this kind of stuff.” Tony said with a smile.

“Thanks” Peter mumbled. 

Tony found another video to project throughout the room, it was a video of Peter stopping a bus with his own two hands and helping people out of it, “I am not taking you away, you are not a danger to the public.”

Peter scoffed, “You can never win, someone is always out there constantly hating you no matter how much you try.”

Tony nodded and softened his tone a bit, “Can you tell me about it?” 

Peter must have picked up on the difference in tone because Tony caught the kid’s shoulders relaxed slightly. 

“Tell you about what?” Peter asked the man.

“Why do you do it, what gets you out of that little twin bed of yours every morning?” Tony asked. 

Peter's eyes turned hollow for a moment before he answered.

“I have no answer to why I am like this, it was like one day the world I knew was gone. Replaced with whatever it is I am now. Everything is different. I didn’t ask for this, but I have it now. I have learned how to use it and there were moments I could have used it to help people and I didn’t. Instead of helping I watched them die because I was too scared to face who I really am and what I am capable of.” Peter said while anxiously fidgeting with his hands.

“I can understand-” Tony started but the boy cut him off.

“When you can do the things that I can and you don't, and bad things happen. They happen because-”

“Of you.” Tony finished.

Peter's eyes widened slightly at that, Tony stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“You and I are more alike than you think, kid.” Tony said.

Peter nodded silently, he did not really know what to say to the man in front of him.

“You don’t know what happened to you?” Tony asked.

Peter met his eyes and shook his head, “I wish I could tell you more, I wish I knew why.”

Tony could hear the desperation in the kid’s voice. Who he is now was clearly not by choice, the kid was not suffering per say but he was given a life he did not ask for. He deserved to know the answers to the questions in his head.

“I need you to come to the Tower.” Tony told the boy.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“The team and I have matters to deal with, that we think may include you. Maybe we can offer some answers to the questions that keep you up at night.” Tony responded.

Peter's face dimly lit up with curiosity and a hint of hope. Of course he trusted the Avengers, but they work for the government now technically. The same government that has been after people like Peter for years. 

“This would stay between you and the team of course. I know exactly what you are thinking, kid. We need you at the Tower.” Tony said. 

“Stays between us.” Peter repeated. 

Tony tapped his fingers lightly on the wood, patiently waiting for the boy's answer. This was Peter's chance. To find out why he is like this now, maybe he could even get a suit upgrade from this. Or maybe even become an Avenger. It all came down to trust, can Peter really trust these people to keep him away from the government? Peter knew if he felt in danger or was in real danger his senses would tell him, he could fight his way out. He was stronger than Captain America, he could do this. He needed these answers. 

But, wait...

Peter shook his head violently, “No, no I-I can’t.”

Tony gave the boy a confused look, “And that is…” 

“I’ve got...h-homework?” Peter mumbled. 

“I am going to pretend you did not just say that.”


End file.
